Usopp
Usopp is the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates, who also serves as their inventor and engineer. His dream is to better himself and become a brave warrior like his father Yasopp, who serves on board the ship captained by Shanks, Luffy's idol. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Sniper King, Sogeking *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': April 1 *'Classification': Human, Straw Hat Pirates Sniper, Inventor, and Engineer *'Height': 176 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 65.4 kg (144 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': Sniper goggles, ear protectors, white suncap, rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, blue and white striped wristband, caramel brown boots, and red satchel *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Haki (Observation Haki), Master Marksman Specialist (Keen Aim), Master Engineer, Artistry Skills, Keen Tactician, Enhanced Endurance and Durability, Indomitable Will, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Strength, Adept Liar, Gardening *'Standard Equipment': Black Kabuto, Pop Green, Usopp Pound, Dials (Flash Dial, Impact Dial, Tone Dial) *'Weaknesses': Can be scared at most times, but has gotten more confident about his abilities during the timeskip. Pessimistic. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Lead Star, Flame Star, Firebird Star, Exploding Star, Sunflower Star, Green Star: Devil, Green Star: Sargasso, Green Star: Bamboo Javelin, Green Star: Rafflesia, Green Star: Skull Bombgrass, Green Star: Smoke Bomb, Green Star: Trampolia, Green Star: Boaty Banana, Green Star: Fan Grass, Green Star: Impact Wolf, Charging Shooting Star, Usopp Pound, Usopp Hammer, Impact Dial, Flash Dial Power Ranking *'Class': A-Class *'Attack Potency': Building level, likely much higher *'Speed': Subsonic movement speed with Hypersonic+ attack and reaction speeds *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Likely City Block level *'Stamina': At least Peak Human *'Range': At least 4.65 Kilometers *'Intelligence': Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Usopp is a slim, muscular teenager with long, medium-length black woolly hair, a short goatee and a long nose, which is apparently an allusion to Pinocchio (a wooden boy from a story of the same name who possessed a nose that would stretch after he lied). Usopp inherited his famous nose from his mother, while the rest of his face closely resembles his father's. Usopp wears a pair of sniper goggles around his neck and has some headphones or ear protectors on, and a white suncap on his head. He also wears a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, a blue and white striped wrist band on his left arm, and a pair of caramel brown boots. He also carries with him a red satchel, which he stores all his tools and gadgets in. Personality Usopp is one of the more sentimental Straw Hat Pirates, and cries or loses his temper in moments of emotional stress, and, can be an easily frightened, anxious, insecure liar. Unlike Nami (whose cowardice is linked to just wanting to stay alive), Usopp's cowardice was the result of his fear and insecurity, especially when faced with uncertainty. Usopp is able to put aside his fear during more desperate times: despite being afraid, he faces those fears for the sake of his friends and people he barely knows. Though some of Usopp's lies actually help and inspire people like Chopper and Aika. He used to be the first to come up with an excuse to avoid doing something or to avoid putting himself in danger. Two of the most frequently used excuses is that he gets a disease named, for example, "Can't-get-on-this-island disease"; his other excuse is his delusions of acting like the captain, referring to himself as "Captain Usopp" when talking to Chopper, opponents, or strangers. He is also insecure about his capabilities, worried that since he was not as physically strong as Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Blizzard, he was just a burden to their crew. Though he is very intelligent and a talented sniper, he had trouble seeing his better qualities and his strengths until the fight at Enies Lobby opened his eyes. After said fight, Usopp was able to finally see his better half (Sogeking) and realized that even though he was not as strong as the others, he was still quite powerful in his own right. After two years of training, Usopp becomes more confident in himself, especially in terms of his fighting abilities, and boasts that he has become a warrior. He comically smacks people (mostly Luffy) frequently when they annoy him or say something stupid. Plot Abilities Main Article: Usopp's Arsenal Black Kabuto: Usopp's primary weapon of choice with numerous pellets for ammunition. *'Grow Up': After feeding Black Kabuto some water by connecting a pole filled with water to the base of the handle, Usopp gives it the command "Grow Up" to transform it into its "Grow Up" Black Kabuto form. **'Charging Shooting Star': Used in Grow Up form, the slingshot begins to feed on the debris and rocks around itself before Usopp launches the masses of rubble at his target. *'Lead Star': Usopp fires a small lead ball bearing or pachinko ball from his slingshot. *'Exploding Star': Usopp fires a highly explosive pellet filled with gunpowder. *'Sunflower Star': Usopp fires a green pellet that explodes into green shrapnel after a distance. *'Flame Star': Usopp fires a pellet containing flammable substances, and he sometimes throws bottles with flammable substances in them at the opponent just prior to this attack to increase the damage. **'Firebird Star': Usopp fires what can be assumed to be a very strong Flame Star in the shape of a massive phoenix, it also seems to summon a massive ring of fire once it makes contact. Pop Greens: Seeds of hostile plants found in the forest of "Greenstone" on Boin Archipelago. They can grow from seeds to full-sized plants in moments. After the timeskip, Usopp is shown to be quite adept in using Pop Greens, as shown when he defeated some of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates by creating a carnivorous plant that resembled a monstrous Venus flytrap with tendrils. During the Fishman Island Arc, he also manages to save the crew and the Thousand Sunny from being crushed by boulders by using Pop Greens to grow sea weed like plants to trap the boulders, and again, when they encountered the New Fishman Pirates in the Ryugu Palace, he used a giant flower with a terrible smell to deter them. *'Green Star: Devil': Shooting a Pop Green, Usopp creates a large Venus Flytrap which attacks his enemies. In addition to being able to eat enemies with its large mouth, it can ensnare those nearby with its vines. *'Green Star: Sargasso': Usopp fires a Pop Green at his target, which then explodes into an array of resilient seaweed, strong enough to delay an avalanche of rock and earth. *'Green Star: Platanus Shuriken': Usopp fires a Pop Green that sprouts into several star shaped plants that cut at the opponent. *'Green Star: Bamboo Javelin': Usopp shoots a Pop Green and stalks of bamboo shoots up from the ground, stabbing and impaling anyone it crosses paths with. *'Green Star: Rafflesia': Usopp fires a Pop Green at his enemy, not aiming for them specifically but a place near them. The pop green reveals a rather large Rafflesia flower. The flower then excretes a foul smelling odor, disabling the enemy's senses with its stench. *'Green Star: Skull Bombgrass': Usopp shoots a Pop Green that explodes upon impact. It releases a large red explosion in the shape of a skull. *'Green Star: Humandrake': Usopp shoots a Pop Green on the ground that only triggers to attack opponents once they step on it, with its living roots it leaps off to the opponent causing them to get off balance. *'Green Star: Smoke Bomb': Usopp shoots a Pop Green which sprouts a huge flower and shoots a thick layer of black smoke from its center to block his enemies' vision. *'Green Star: Trampolia': Usopp shoots a Pop Green on the ground that launches anyone who gets close to it up into the air. It is shaped like a big flower with a bubble at the center. *'Green Star: Boaty Banana': A plant in the shape of a boat grass petals that can be used as oars, which him and others cross a body of water. *'Green Star: Fan Grass': Usopp shoots a Pop Green which sprouts tall grass that looks like uchiwa fans on one end of it. *'Green Star: Impact Wolf': Usopp fires a seed that quickly grows into the shape of a large green wolf. The bulb on its nose releases a stunningly powerful shockwave. Usopp Pound: Usopp uses a massive and intimidating "5-Ton Hammer" to strike a target. Usopp Hammer: Usopp pulls out a normal-sized mallet to strike a target. Flash Dial: A Dial that stores light. By pressing it, Usopp can release any light within as a sort of flash bomb. Impact Dial: A Dial that absorbs any blows directed to it and can release them back at the attacker. Usopp can thus use this to absorb a powerful blow such as Luffy's Gum-Gum Bazooka and release it back at the original source or any other opponent. The downside is that the recoil from the released energy is akin to the original blow. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Usopp has only awakened one type: Observation Haki. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Snipers Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:One Piece Characters Category:Protagonists